


I Just Want To Fly

by Why_do_you_want_to_know



Series: Summer's Banned Together Bingo [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And He Is An Author, And That's Allowed, Aphobia, Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), Asexuality, Banned Together Bingo, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel Wears Skirts Because He Wants To, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel has a Lip Piercing, Chuck Shurley is Castiel's Parent, Cute Castiel And Dean, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Famous Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff, Genderflux Cas, Kinda Far Right Hatred, M/M, People Claiming Asexuality Isn't Real, Punk Castiel (Supernatural), Rebel Castiel (Supernatural), The Media Hates Castiel, Trans Castiel (Supernatural), Trans Masculine Castiel, just a little bit, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_do_you_want_to_know/pseuds/Why_do_you_want_to_know
Summary: Written for the Banned Together Bingo 2020, for the square Too Radical.*~*"Hey babe," Cas' boyfriend, Dean, yelled from downstairs. He had spent the night at Cas' house and had gone downstairs to start breakfast while Cas showered. "You're on TV again!"Castiel rolled his eyes. Of course he was. His dad had gone to a Supernatural convention the day before, and so Cas had spent the morning there to pass the time until Dean was done with his weekend job at the local garage. He wanted to own his own business when he was older, maybe specialising in vintage restorations, so he really needed the experience.Obviously, Cas hadn't managed to stay inconspicuous at a Supernatural convention, especially not with his bright blue hair and the floor length skirt he'd been wearing, so there were plenty of videos bouncing around the internet of him, and apparently the news didn't have anything better to report on if he was turning up.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Summer's Banned Together Bingo [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768180
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	I Just Want To Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking on my story!!! I hope you enjoy it!!!
> 
> Also wow... I can't believe how close Supernatural is to ending! Just a few more days... I still have hope for Cas coming back, mainly because it's the only option I will accept 😂😂😂

Castiel had heard people refer to him as many things, it was what happened when you were the son of a famous writer, who wrote the award winning series 'Supernatural', yet he refused to fit into social norms. He'd read at least twenty articles solely about how he was a "snowflake" who just wanted attention because of his five other siblings (they were wrong. He'd be happier away from the limelight but here they were) and everything he said he was, was just an elaborate lie.

It wasn't a lie. It was who he was. And if they couldn't handle that, then it was not his problem.

You see the problem was that he was pretty much everything the political right hated, and that was even before you brought to attention that he was a teenager, which a lot of people seemed to have a problem with for some reason.

He was born a girl, he liked guys, he was asexual - again, surprisingly large amount of people had a problem with that for no reason. Why did they care if he didn't want to fuck? - he was genderflux, so sometimes felt more nonbinary than male, he didn't care about gender norms and if he wanted to wear a skirt, he would wear one, and to add the cherry on top of the apparently atrocious cake, he was what could be described as a punk. His hair was blue, he had more leather jackets than anyone really wanted him to have, and - to his father's great despair - he had a lip piercing.

Apparently that was not acceptable behaviour for someone with as much visibility as his family had. Apparently he was being 'too radical', and taking it all 'too far'.

Which just made no sense. This was just who he was, he didn't realise there was anything radical about being true to yourself.

"Hey babe," Cas' boyfriend, Dean, yelled from downstairs. He had spent the night at Cas' house and had gone downstairs to start breakfast while Cas showered. "You're on TV again!"

Castiel rolled his eyes. Of course he was. His dad had gone to a Supernatural convention the day before, and so Cas had spent the morning there to pass the time until Dean was done with his weekend job at the local garage. He wanted to own his own business when he was older, maybe specialising in vintage restorations, so he really needed the experience.

Obviously, Cas hadn't managed to stay inconspicuous at a Supernatural convention, especially not with his bright blue hair and the floor length skirt he'd been wearing, so there were plenty of videos bouncing around the internet of him, and apparently the news didn't have anything better to report on if he was turning up.

"What are they complaining about this time?" Castiel called back as he pulled some clean clothes on - just some jeans and a top today - and walked down the stairs. He could smell pancakes, and they were making him hungry. He didn't actually care what the media said, they were the ones who were constantly complaining about a seventeen year old, not him.

"I think it's best you see this for yourself." Castiel could hear the laughter in Dean's voice which told him that this probably wasn't actually going to be too bad. It probably wouldn't destroy his dad's career at the very least, and honestly he didn't really care about anything else. Why would he care about what the general public thought about him? Their opinions didn't affect him.

He walked into the kitchen and made a beeline straight for his boyfriend, who was in the middle of flipping pancakes so it probably would have been better not to distract him. He pressed a light kiss against Dean's neck, wrapping his arms around his waist as he plastered himself against his back.

"Morning Honeybee," he whispered, holding still while Dean plated up the pancake he'd been working on and poured a new one in.

"Morning Cas," Dean replied. He'd never been one for pet names, giving or receiving, though he did seem to really like it when Cas called him Honeybee, so maybe Cas was just special. "I don't know what you did yesterday, I didn't see the full report, but from what I saw you must have done something pretty shocking."

Castiel thought for a moment, leaning his cheek against the rippling muscles of Dean's back. "I don't think I did," he thought through every moment of the day before, but couldn't think of anything. "I hung around the convention while you worked, and then I spent the rest of the day with you, nothing exactly shocking."

He was forced to pull away when Dean started walking to the table, used enough to Cas' koala impression to just push past and know Cas wouldn't be offended. "Seriously? Nothing shocking at all?"

It really said a lot about Castiel's personality that his own boyfriend was shocked that he hadn't done anything shocking, but to be fair, in the media's eyes pretty much everything Cas stood for counted as shocking.

"Nothing I can think of," Cas replied, drumming his pink nails against the wooden table with one hand while he used the other to grab some pancakes.

"Guess it's online news time," Dean decided, with a grin much too large for the conversation they were having. Cas swore that Dean found this even more entertaining than he did, maybe even more entertaining than Gabriel did, and he thought the whole thing was better than the best hospital drama on TV.

Castiel wobbled his lip ring while he waited for Dean to find out what it was this time. What new and shocking thing had Cas done to appal the media and corrupt the children? (And yes, a few news articles had said those exact words about Cas. He didn't know whether he should take it as a compliment that they seemed to think that many children looked to Cas as a role model, or just be offended that they thought being like him was so bad. He just wanted to be who he was, could they just leave him alone already?)

"Oh yeah, this is really shocking," Dean announced with a shake of his head, his eyes wide as he stared at Cas in what was a not very convincing parody of shock. "Apparently you, fake ace extraordinaire, were seen hooking up with a random boy yesterday. They are calling it a scandal both because you hooked up with someone random, and because you claimed asexuality was real even when you clearly just proved it wasn't."

The room was silent for about ten seconds, Dean doing his best to hold back a laugh while Cas just stared back in a mixture of confusion and what was probably disgust. It felt horrible that they were basing an entire sexualities validity on one guy, but more than that… he didn't hook up with anyone yesterday.

"What?"

Dean lost his battle with his laughter, a loud chuckle exploding out of him while Cas just watched him, his head tilted to the side as he desperately tried to figure out what was going on.

"It was me! Someone saw you picking me up, and thought we were going to fuck," Dean explained between giggles.

"What the fuck is going through these people's minds?" Castiel honestly asked, leaning back in his chair as he speared another piece of pancake on his fork. "You could have been anyone, including just a friend, and they decided you must be a random hook up?"

"Yeah, apparently," Dean wheezed, clearly thinking this whole thing was beyond hilarious. "So, whatcha going to do? Tell them the truth? Or just let them stew?"

"Don't worry," Castiel grinned, his mind already hard at work, "I have a plan."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!!  
> Kudos and comments make my day!!  
> Crossed fingers that the Supernatural finale will be everything we hope it will be...  
> Have an awesome week!!!!


End file.
